Kickstarts
by OriginalCopy
Summary: One-shot. To some people love wears away too easily, slips from the palms of their hands without any consent. However for some, it just kickstarts again. Inspired by Kickstarts by Example. R R Please.


A/N: Konnichiwa! Wondering why I am writing this and not working on another chapter of Who We Could Be, Famous or the High School Hearts sequel?

Honestly, I fell in love.

I actually want to marry this song! It's soooo beautiful! I thought the lyrics would be great for a one-shot. Now, I've never written a one-shot or a song fic before, so this could be complete crap, but please let me know in a review.

_And the __**LOVE**__ kickstarts __**again**__._

_**You want me to come over**_

A 14-year-old Naminé sat in her room and picked up the phone. She dialled the number she knew all to well and waited as the ringing tone echoed in her ear.

"Hello?" the happy, mildly flirtatious voice she loved so much spoke.

"Hey Roxas" she said in her innocent voice. "Do you want to hang out today?" she clenched her teeth nervously as she waited for the boy she had a crush on for so long to answer her.

"Sure, do you wanna meet at the park? We can go for ice-cream" his voice beamed happily down the phone.

"Sounds good. See you soon" she hung up.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she squealed as she danced round the living room.

She put on her blue sandals and a small grey cardigan over her white summer dress, then walked happily to the park.

She sat down on a bench and looked around. There were smaller children in the play area, running after one another, climbing on worn metal frames and sliding gleefully down the slide.

"Hey, Naminé" she turned to see Roxas behind her wearing his jeans and a red check shirt with a white tank top underneath.

"Hello, Roxas" she stood up.

"You look nice" he admired her attire, making her blush.

"You too" she looked away shyly to hide the red colouring her usually pale cheeks.

"Come on, lets get some ice cream!" Roxas pumped a fist.

She giggled at his enthusiasm and walked by his side to a nearby cart selling ice creams.

"What flavour do you like?" he asked her.

"Do they have sea-salt? That's my favourite" she held a finger near her lips as she enquired.

"Two sea-salt ice creams, please" Roxas asked the vendor.

He collected two from inside his cart and exchanged them for Roxas' munny. He held one out for Naminé.

"Thank you" she accepted it and took a bite. She closed her eyes and smiled as the cold treat melted on her tongue.

Roxas chuckled next to her. She looked at him and tilted her head in a questioning way.

"It's cute when you do that" he blurted out without thinking.

Naminé blushed and he realised what he said, making him blush too.

He turned and licked his ice cream.

"Wow! It's sweet, but…salty!" he licked it again.

"You've never had sea-salt ice cream before?" she asked.

"I have now" he said, taking another bite of his ice cream.

They walked for a while, talking about random topics and laughing, having a genuinely good time. They were sat on the edge of the fountain looking up at the setting sun. The empty stretch of grass was tinted with an orange glow.

"The sun set is so pretty this evening" she admired, looking upwards.

"Yeah, it is" he look from the sun to Naminé. "So are you"

She looked at him, wondering if she heard him correctly.

"T-thank you" she blushed.

Roxas checked his watch.

"I have to go, you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" he asked with his usual cheeky grin.

"Sure" she blushed a little more.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him. She opened her eyes wide when she felt something press against her cheek.

Roxas just moved away with his grin and waved as he ran out of the park.

If she wasn't so dazed she might've seen the red smothering his cheeks. She raised a hand and gently touched her cheek where he kissed her. She smiled as she walked home.

_**I got an excuse**_

Naminé, now 16, spied the caller ID and accepted the call.

"Hey Roxas" she spoke down the receiver to her boyfriend.

"Hey Naminé. Do you want to come bowling with me, Hayner, Olette and Pence tonight?"

She looked at the stack of books and worksheets piled on her desk.

"Sorry, I have a ton of class work to catch up on. Maybe another time" she smiled nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay" he sounded a little disappointed. "See you soon"

"Bye" she hung up and frowned.

_**Might be holding your hand**_

Naminé stood with her friends at their graduation. The ceremony hadn't begun and they were all wishing each other luck for the future.

Naminé stood with her head cast down wards. A tear ran down her face as she listened to all her friends say bye to each other, possibly for the last time.

She felt something warm wrap round her hand. She looked down to see Roxas holding her hand. She smiled and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and flashed her a nonchalant smile, reminding her to be strong.

She wiped away her tear and smiled back at him. Somehow his touch gave her the courage to say good bye to her friends. She smiled as they all walked off in their different directions for the ceremony, and to pursue their dreams.

Roxas lead Naminé away and wrapped an arm around her. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed gently. He rubbed her back and let her cry, putting his own sadness aside.

_**But I'm holding it loose**_

The two college students walked hand-in-hand down one of the many streets in the shopping district of Twilight Town. Naminé noticed how Roxas seemed to be distracted by something, but instantly blamed it on the stress of college.

Naminé caught a small glint of white from the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to her right to see the window of a jewellery store. She turned back round to see Roxas looking at her, wondering why she had stopped.

"Is it okay if I have a look in that shop, Roxas?" she pointed to the jewellery shop.

"Sure" he smiled and lead her into the shop.

She looked around for a few minutes. She saw some earrings that were nice, and a pretty necklace, but nothing that she wanted too badly.

She was about to leave when the same glint caught her eye. She wandered over to a glass cabinet containing rings.

She cast her eyes lazily over the jewellery on display, but one caught her eye.

It was an 18-carat, white gold ring. A medium sized diamond was placed in it with precision and although it appeared plain, average even, she loved it. They way the light from the cabinet shone off of it's unrealistically smooth surface made her eyes grow wide and lured her towards it.

She sighed looking at the price.

"Find something you like?" Roxas asked her, noticing she was staring at the ring.

"No" she turned around. She knew that if she pointed it out to him, he would buy it for her and she didn't want him to spend that much on her. "Shall we go?"

"Sure" he clutched her hand again.

Their hands remained loosely intertwined as they roamed down the street.

_**Go to talk, then we choke. It's like our necks in a noose**_

Roxas loosened his tie as he entered their apartment. The twenty-two year old man set his briefcase down on the table and walked into the living room.

"Naminé?" he shouted into the apartment.

No reply.

Good, he was alone.

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and looked at the ring he had seen her fall in love with while they were back in college. He slid it into the pocket of his pants and closed his briefcase again.

He heard a key turn in the door and watched as his girlfriend entered the apartment in her white blouse and black pencil skirt.

She sighed and set down her handbag, murmuring a quick "Hello" as she walked past. She entered the living room and collapsed on the sofa, taking her shoes of and putting her feet up.

"Hard day at work?" Roxas held her feet up, sat under them and placed them down on his lap.

"You have no idea" she rested her arm over her eyes. "Do we have any coffee?"

"Sure, I'll get it. But first…" he watched as Naminé uncovered her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked politely in her tired voice.

"Erm…I forgot…" he lied and shrugged, moving her feet again to stand up.

"Okay?" she gave her boyfriend a questioning look and covered her eyes again.

_**Avoid the obvious, we should be facing the truth**_

They were laid on a picnic blanket on the beach, looking up at the starry night sky. No clouds floated above them, making it the perfect night for watching the stars.

They felt like teenagers, even though they were both twenty-three.

"It's a beautiful night" Naminé said whilst staring up at the sky with a look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah" he smiled back. "Nami?"

He took his hand from hers and moved onto his side to look at Naminé properly.

She continued to look at the skies as his soothing voice filled her ears.

"You know I love you, right?" he looked straight at her.

She flicked her eyes from the sky to him with a look of confusion on her features.

"Of course I do. Why?" she sat up.

He sat up and took her hand with his.

"Naminé, I've know you for eleven years now. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, you're my best friend and the love of my life and…" he pulled out the ring. "I'd like to ask you, will you be my wife?" he smiled at her.

She raised her vacant hand to her mouth. He eyes were wide and a tear ran down her cheeks. So many emotions ran through her head.

He looked a little worried when she didn't respond.

She didn't say any words.

Just nodded her head shakily.

He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit.

"I love you, Roxas" she hugged him, still so surprised.

He smiled into her neck. She released him and looked down at her hand in disbelief.

"How did you know?" she stared in awe at the ring.

"I remember you saw this ring when we were in college. I knew you loved it" he smiled.

She smiled back sincerely and kissed him.

_**Start to think it could be fizzling out**_

"This is your fault!" she shouted at him.

"How is this anything to do with me? It was you who did it!" hew snapped back at her.

"You could have stopped me!" she was practically screaming, but she didn't care.

"How was I supposed to know what you were going to do!" he flailed his arm in an angry fashion.

""URGH!" She grunted and let the tears run down her face.

He grabbed keys off the table and stormed out the apartment, leaving her crying on the kitchen floor.

He got into his car rested his head against his hands, crying into them quietly.

_**Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts**_

She heard a key turn in the door of their house. She sat at the kitchen table and watched as he entered, still wearing the clothes from the night before.

He sat the keys on the work surface as quietly as he could and looked at her.

There was a short silence which was filled with Naminé darting her eyes around the room. Everywhere but into those of her husbands.

"I'm sorry" he broke the terrible silence.

She stood up.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I'm so sorry" she hugged him and he welcomed her into his arms without a second thought.

He moved her back and kissed her passionately on the lips as proof his apology was genuine.

_**Look into your eyes, imagine life without you.**_

He sighed happily as he held his wife in his arms.

"Make up sex is the best" he smiled.

She giggled softly and looked at him.

"Don't have to tell me twice" she smiled as Roxas kissed the end of her nose.

A serious expression invaded her face and she looked Roxas in the eye.

"Do you still love me?" she sounded hurt.

"Do you even have to ask? I love you more than ever before" he smiled and kissed his wife, who smiled against his lips.

'_The best feeling in the world' _he though to himself.

_1 year later…_

Naminé smiled as she lay their son down in his crib to sleep.

"He's beautiful" she whispered as she felt Roxas' hand wrap round her waist from behind. She leant into him and rested her head on his chest.

"He is" they smiled down at him.

"We should probably think of a name soon" she stood up properly, but one of Roxas' hands remained on her waist.

"Sora" Roxas said.

Naminé listened to it, and whispered it back to herself.

"Sora…his name is Sora" she smiled at him.

He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

_14 years later…_

The boy laid on the grass at the park, watching the night stars by himself. He listened to the grass ruffle as someone walked over and laid next to him.

She felt a hand gently fall into his vacant one.

"Hello, Sora" the girl smiled.

"Hey, Kairi" she moved their fingers so they laced with each other.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" she spoke happily.

"So are you" me smiled at her.

_**And the love kickstarts again**_

Inspiration? Kickstarts by Example :3

A/N: Phew! I felt kinda weird writing that. It's so soppy XD Not really my specialty but I hope it turned out okay :3 Please leave a review to let me know how I did. If you like then I shall consider posting more :P Til' next time ;)

Reason to review:

Hot or cold! I have friends who are always talking about how cold this country is (chilly England ;D) but to be honest, I prefer it cold. When I am warm, I can't get cool. I end up sitting in my room in my boxers and bra with the window wide open and the fan on, but when I am cold, I can warm up by putting the heating on or putting a jumper on or snuggling up with my quilt :3 Although I prefer food hot :\ cold food (except cereal) is kinda nasty! But I prefer cold drinks (especially milkshake!) except hot chocolate. YUK! Let me know whatcha think :D


End file.
